Reversed Time
by Lady AliPotter
Summary: sorry guys the new chapter is just a summary of what was going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reversed Time

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Disclaimer: I own nothing and take no money for my work.

Summary: With his dieing breath Voldie sends Harry back in time. How will Harry get back and will he even wont to?

"Goodbye Mr. Potter!" red eyes glinted with malice.

"Do it TOM!" Harry growled, knowing this would get to Lord Voldermort.

"Do NOT call me that Muggle filth!" spat Voldermort.

"Fine VOLDIE!!"

Voldermort screamed with rage, "POTTER. YOU. WILL. DIE! AVADA KADAVRA!"

The emerald light hit Harry and encased him. But instead of killing him instantly a jet of pink light erupted from Harry mixed with green and hit Voldermort. Voldermort, his soul being extracted, rasped "Reverto Tempus," the with his last breath, "Viginti-." Finally Voldermort was dead. However a blue light now encircled Harry. "Harry!" And in the blink of an eye Harry was gone.

Harry was in a blinding white light. He felt like he was in mid-air and a strange tingling sensation was all over his body. Then, suddenly, every thing went black.

"Albus. I do believe our guest is waking up."

Harry blinked and looked at the all too familiar blurry ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Harry sat up and reached for his glasses. When he had them on he did a double take. He was lying in a different Hospital Wing. Anyone who had not spent as much time in it as Harry had might not have known the difference. However Harry did and it looked newer.

However it was when he looked at Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore that he got an even bigger shock.

They looked about twenty years younger. Dumbledore still had his silver hair but his face was less lined and he had an almost bouncy quality, even with his wand in his hand. Madame Pomfrey's hair had less greys in it and she had a less haggard look about her.

"Now, young man," said Dumbledore with an intense look of puzzlement on his face, wand pointed at Harry, "Who are you and how did you get into Hogwarts?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing! 

A/N: sooooooo sorry this took so long I have been really busy at school and with work….anyhow jet another shortie I have loads written on paper but I have to type it up now and im not a fast typer…..enjoy 

"What did you say sir? Don't you know who I am?"

"No should I?" Dumbledore's confusion increased.

"Yes sir I'm-hang on what year is this?"

"Why, it is 1977."

"Oh shi-sorry sir. I'm ……from the future." Harry could barely believe it. Voldermort had sent him back in time. Twenty years. _Which means………mum, dad and Sirius are still alive …and at Hogwarts._

"From the future?" Dumbledore looked sceptical.

"Yes sir."

"And how is it that you came to be here? To spy for Voldermort?" the Headmaster's voice hardened and he griped his wand tighter.

"A spy for Voldermort. Ha. The murdering bastard killed my family, I would never join his side!" A great sadness and loss came into Harry's eyes as his mind wandered to his dead family.

Dumbledore saw this and loosened his grip on the wand slightly. _A death eater would not show any pain at a memory however sad._ He still looked suspiciously at Harry however and Harry sighed. "Look sir, I'll prove that I am not a death eater in two ways. Firstly," Harry lifted the sleeve on his lest arm to show the unmarked skin, "No Dark Mark and secondly," Harry whistled and called "Fawkes!" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the boy and was shocked into silence from saying anything about calling his phoenix, when Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame, flew over to the boy and was willingly petted.

"I believe that it would be best to continue this discussion in private. Poppy if you would just give this young man a final check up we shall depart to my office."

Madam Pomfrey came up to Harry's bed and cast a few spells. When she stepped back she was holding a sheet of parchment and frowning. "What ever you were doing before we found you I don't want you to do it again. Here is a list of all injuries spell and physically induced," she handed the sheet to Dumbledore, "Now I do not want you to do anything too straining."

Harry jumped out of bed and a sharp pain shot straight through his body. Anyone who had not experienced as much pain as Harry had would have cried out in pain and collapsed. As it was it was only marginal pain for Harry. Madam Pomfrey seemed to expect him to collapse because she had started towards him and stopped short in shock when Harry just smiled and walked forwards.

"Yes…well…try not to jar yourself as you'll be in pain for about two weeks. Here is a pain reliever, take a small sip every morning when you wake up." She handed over a large vial with a deep purple potion in it.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'll be sure to do so." Said Harry taking the vial and taking a sip. As the potion worked its magic (a/n hehehe) Fawkes flew onto Harry's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yet again this is none of mine. Well there is that little……

A/N: yet again I apologise for the lateness of this chapter and will try and make it longer : P so enjoy….. p.s. _Harry thoughts _ anything else

Harry had been wondering why they had not recognised him as his father after everyone saying that he looked like him. But then again Harry looked quite different now from his 15 year old self. His hair was tinted with urban and was slightly longer it reached hid chin. After all the training that Harry had been through he had a well toned body and a hidden strength. He was roughly 6'1". He had been meaning to get contact lenses because his glasses kept breaking.

As reached Dumbledore's office Dumbledore stopped and turned to Harry and said, "Now, one last little test. I would like you to try and get into my office. I'm sure that if you know me you will have some idea what my password might be."

Harry had to struggle back a laugh at the look on Dumbledore's face as at Harry's touch the gargoyle moved aside. The look on his face was priceless. "That wasn't exactly what you expected is it sir?"

"N..No," stammered Dumbledore staring at this extraordinary young man. If his future self, for Dumbledore was certain that he was still alive for this boy to know who he was, had given him the key into getting into his office he must be trustworthy.

When they were seated Dumbledore asked, "Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"Do you mean the ones that are laced with Veritaserum sir?"

"How…how did you know that?" did I tell this boy everything?

"Well…you were always hinting at it but it was Sna-our potions master who told me in the end." _Almost let slip that Snape was our potions master. That would have a nice little paradox_ "As you are aware, sir, of the time line and just how fragile it is you will understand why it is that I can not tell you any names or from just how far into the future I am from."

"I do. Well if you could at least how it is that you came to be out of your own time?"

"Well the words for the spell were 'Reverto tempus viniti' which translates to reverse time twenty. I somehow got this impression that they did not manage to finish the spell. Also the spell it self was of a bright blue which is the sign of a high level dark spell with a strong amount of power put into it."

Dumbledore was surprised at the amount of knowledge that this young man had but merely said "I do not know of any off the top of my head. However I will do as much research as possible. Now I take it that you are out of school?"

"No. I was just about to start my seventh year actually."

"Ah…you…you just seem much older." It was true Harry had a great age in his eyes. Eyes that had seen too much for their youth. "Well then, you shall join the students in the new school term. Which, incidentally, are in three days time. As a matter of fact we have one of our seventh year student here already. He shall take you to Diagon Ally. You will be sorted at the feast with the first years. I will need to know what lessons you were taking."

"Well there was: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Healing, Charms, Duelling, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Spell Weaving and that's it."

"What about your tenth subject?"

Harry smiled, "I was doing extra lessons of a different nature then you'd think." _Yeah the dark arts and sowed fighting with Snape sure were different _"However I have no need for them any longer."

"Very well. But seeing as this is a new year you may have those times as a study period. Now I shall call Severus so he may take you to Diagon Ally. You will of course need money." Dumbledore reached into his desk but was stopped when Harry said "Wait sir! I can take money from my family emergency vault. Also I will need a name to go by while in this world. Would Alex Finley be ok?"

"Why of course. Fawkes? Would you go fetch Mr.Snape for me?" Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a flash of flame. Harry's mind was going into overload. He had of course remembered that his parents would be there as well as the Marauders but had forgotten the many others that would be at Hogwarts this day and age.

Just then Severus Snape walked in.

A/N: I only have one more thing to say……………..please review pretty please with cherry on top pout pout bat eye lids


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: well lets just say you see that blond woman down there in London…….you know the one….the one that's writing the last Harry Potter book…….JK Rowling……well she owns the characters and anything else you recognise from the books**

**AN: really sorry for the long wait its just my computer messed up and then my work load went up and my life got into a complete mess but im back now and for those of you who waited patiently thank you :)**

_-thoughts-_

-normal-

Harry felt his jaw drop. The boy who walked into the office looked nothing like his future self. He was 6'6 and had white skin that was no longer pasty yellow just pale and had an almost ethereal quality. His hair was raven black and blue when it caught the light. It was shoulder length and looked feathery and thick. The obsidian eyes that were looking at Harry with mild wariness had a spark in there depths that the older Severus Snape, over the years working for both Dumbledore and Voldermort, had lost.

"Is there something you needed Headmaster?" Severus asked in a silky baritone.

"Yes, yes my dear boy. Sit down, sit down." Severus sat, "Now I would like you to meet our new transfer student Alexander Finley, Alex this is Severus Snape you will be in the same year and possible the same house, but we wont know that until the sorting."

Harry, or Alex from now on, turned to Severus with an out stretched hand, "Nice to meet you. Is it ok if I call you Severus?"

Severus took the out stretched hand, "Of course, if I may call you Alexander?"

Alex smiled, "I prefer Alex but I don't mind either way." Severus let the corner of his mouth twitch. Alex had a breath takingly beautiful smile

"Now then," said Dumbledore, "Severus I have a favour to ask. Would you be willing to take Alex here for his school supplies as he has only just gotten into the country?" Dumbledore smiled genially at Severus.

"Of course. If I could just get my money bag from my room?"

"Why of course my dear boy," smiled Dumbledore, "Just come back here when you're ready." Severus stood up and left the office. Dumbledore turned to look at Alex.

"Now, Alex, we shall say that you were home schooled in Rome by your parents but they were killed by a death eaters raid. Your parents being very close to me had said for you to be sent to me for your last year of schooling. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Yes sir."

"I will make sure there is a room ready for you to use for the last days of the holidays. Also are you absolutely sure that you will be able to access your families emergency vault?"

"Yes sir. It's being in existence for over 500 years and in my time I could access it at will."

"Very well. Be careful my boy, these are very dangerous times." Said Dumbledore concern lining his voice. Alex almost snorted with distain. _This time period is relatively quiet compared to my time._

Alex however only said, "I'll be careful sir. But you don't need to worry. I can look after myself."

Before Dumbledore could say another word there was a knock on the door. "Come in." called Dumbledore and Severus walked in with a cloak on.

"Sir I'm ready when Alex is."

"Sir? Do you have a piece of parchment that I could use?" Alex asked getting questioning looks from the other occupants in the room.

"Yes, here." replied Dumbledore handing over a sheet. Alex took out his wand. A wand, incidentally, that had a few minuets before been in Dumbledore's pocket. Alex did an intricate little pattern in the air. He didn't really need the wand but didn't want anyone to know that little fact just yet. When he was finished in place of the parchment there was a very fine black cloak.

"Thank you." Alex said smiling at the looks of blatent disbelief on the face of the Headmaster at a show of that very difficult piece of transfiguration. Alex turned to Severus, "After you." and with a cry of "Diagon Ally." and a flash of green flames Severus was gone.

Alex took a pinch of floo powder and turned back t Dumbledore, "Oh and sir. I would appreciate it if in the future you refined from taking my wand from my person…even though I don't really need it." And with that Alex was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: so yeah iv still not got the rights to own these characters SHES still got them…….I think I might cry but never mind she's letting me play with them so its good for now**

**AN: hey look at this im actually updating 2 yes people 2 chapters at the same time….I think im ill. :P anyhow enjoy and get back to me on the story**

_-Alex's thoughts-_

-_**Severus' thoughts**_-

-normal-

-sorting hat-

Alex tumbled out of the fireplace spluttering "Stupid bloody floo. Never did like it." He looked up when he heard a snort.

"I take it that you're not too fond of the floo net work either?" smirked Severus

Alex smiled "Well no, but who is? Its bloody difficult to land right out of them?" He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" asked Severus sharply. Alex quickly tried to cover it with his fringe.

"Oh its just a scar from when my parents died."

Severus looked at Alex sharply as though he didn't believe his very vague story but dropped it.

"Anyway I need to go to Gringotts first then every where else. That ok with you?" Alex quickly changed the subject.

Severus smirking replied simply "It is adequate."

Just as they were coming out of the apothecary there was a cry of "Snape!" they turned to see a pretty girl with bright auburn hair, a pale yet freckled face with almond shaped stunning emerald eyes. Eyes that were identical to Alex's. _Oh god. Mum? _Alex felt a tightening in his chest that had every thing to do with the fact that he was finally getting to see his mother alive and in his living memory. _She looks so young and ALIVE. God to think she's not even going out with dad yet. And to think in only 3 years time she'll be dead._

"Evans, what are you doing here and screeching my name for the world to hear?" Severus sneered.

"Oy!" Lily thumped him on the arm. "I'm here because I need my books and stuff. Who's your friend?" Lily was now looking curiously at Alex. Alex smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Alex Finley. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Alex I'm Lily Evans. How do you know old Snapey here?" Lily jerked her thumb at Severus as Alex snorted.

Severus growled, "I've told you not to call me that _obscenit_y. I do not _appreciate_ 'nicknames'."

"And we only just met. I'm a new transfer to Hogwarts." Alex added smiling at Lily and Severus' bantering.

"Well I'd stay and chat but mum and dad are waiting for me. We're going to take Petunia to her ballet recital. She's been really working at it hard lately. See you in school Alex, _Snapey_." With a wave Lily was gone. At the mention of his aunt Alex was quite taken aback. From what he had gathered the two sisters were not very close but if that show of obvious anticipation at the prospect of being able to see something that her sister had been working on hard foe some time was to go by the Evans sisters were close. _Well close as far as mums concerned._

"Bloody Gryffindor." Was heard from Severus as he shook his head.

"From your reaction I'd say you're a Slytherin?" Alex said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah." Severus sighed then looked up suddenly, "How did you know that?" his eyes sharpened.

Alex grinned sheepishly. _Oops not supposed to be able to tell the difference._ "Well you see my parents had tow friends who were always fighting. One was from Slytherin. He was called Steven and then there was Raul who was from Gryffindor. They always insulted each other and the others old house. It was quite funny cause you could tell they didn't really mean it. Well there was one time – but I wont bore you with it."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and nodded. _**Something just doesn't add up with this guy.**_

I've got to be more careful with what I say. Severus is a sharp guy. If he doesn't think something's up yet then I'm a house elf!

"Come on we still need to go to Blotts."

The next three days Alex mainly spent reading his books or talking to Severus and once with Dumbledore. Alex was quiet surprised at how well he and young Severus got on. Now that Alex took the time he was finding potions intriguing and Severus was a well of information. They spent hours talking about potion theories, defensive spells and politics and human and magical creature morals. On the whole it was an enjoyable three days and Alex was almost disappointed when it came time for him to go meet the first years with Professor McGonagall.

Alex was to be sorted after the first years and as he stood with them he gave them encouraging smiles while in exchange they gave him curious ones. Alex had a pretty good idea already where he was going to be sorted. But he knew one thing he wasn't going to interfere this time. When they were told to line up Alex proceeded to the end of the line so that no complications should occur.

The hall fell into silence as the first years plus Alex walked into the hall. The first years were visibly shaking as they lined up in front of the teachers and the students on the other side of them. Alex stood calmly as all eyes turned to the hat sat on the three-legged stool. The rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

"You come to this place of learning,

You stand there timid and afraid,

But do not fear I know your yearning,

To be with those of you're kind,

Courage and stubbiness,

Set you in Gryffindor,

Wit and learning,

For you in Ravenclaw,

Loyalty and kindness,

If you be Hufflepuff,

And cunning and slyness,

For you Slytherin's,

I will sort you nothing more,

For that is what I am for,

This is all I am,

This is all I do,

All you will need,

Is you."

There was a burst of applause from the house tables and the professor's. Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll loose and started to call the names of the first years. As Alex waited patiently for the first years to be sorted he looked out over the tables.

First he looked at the Slytherin table. There was Severus looking attentively at the sorting but his eyes wondered to meet Alex's and a small smirk formed on his lips. Alex just smiled at him then moved on up the table. He saw a very familiar head and had to take a closer look. For a moment he thought that he was seeing Draco Malfoy. However on closer inspection he saw that it was actually Lucius Malfoy and next to him Alex saw Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. There other familiar faces but he couldn't at this distance place who they were.

On the Gryffindor table he first saw Lily who smiled and did a small wave. A little farther down the table were the Marauders. There was Remus and Sirius, Alex's heart did a little black flip when he saw his godfather unaffected by Azkaban and laughing at something that Peter had just said. Peter, Alex felt anger boil to the surface when he saw the traitor. However he quashed it and he even felt some pity for the boy who would one day betray his parents. The next to Peter was James. James _Dad_ he too looked young and carefree and just like when he saw Lily his chest clenched. Alex admitted that he had felt ashamed when he saw Snape's memory of what had happened in their fifth year but he was thankful that he was getting to meet his father in his seventh year when he had started to finally mature thanks to Lily. _Mum really had a good effect on dad. I'm just sorry that Severus had to go through what dad did before he grew up._ As he looked at the rest of the Gryffindor table he saw a girl that looked a lot like Neville. _That must be Alice Longbottem……well at the moment she's…oh what was it? Oh yeah Hunter._ There were like on the Slytherin table faces that were vaguely familiar but Alex couldn't be sure who they were.

It was the same on the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. There were some faces he was sure he recognised but just couldn't place.

Just then the last first year was sorted into "Ravenclaw" and Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table. "now we have one more student to be sorted. This is Alexander Finley. He was home schooled in Rome but is joining us for his final year and N.E.W.T.'s." Dumbledore smiled at Alex then sat down. Alex sighed in relief. Dumbledore had not given them anymore then where he used to 'live' and what year he was in. It meant that Alex could shape things to his own liking without having to remember what Dumbledore had already said about his immediate 'back ground' Alex smile still plastered on his face turned to the stool and sat as the hat descended onto his head.

As soon as the hat was over his eyes a little voice could be heard in his ear:

Ah Alex Finley or should I say Harry Potter?

Alex smiled _Hello Fearghas. Would you mind keeping my identity secret?_

Not at all. Now, I did place you in Gryffindor last time or next time if you like but this time I see that you do not intend to interfere. 

_That's right._

Well then you know where you'll be?

Alex did a mental nod and heard Fearghas yell to the all "Slytherin!"

AN: Fearghas is a Gaelic name that means supreme choice I mean come on people the irony was just there I had to exploit it…. I thought that seeing as Hogwarts was built in Scotland and I have a feeling Godric Gryffindor was Scottish an old Scottish name seemed to fit….the added bonus is that Gaelic is some times used in very old spells and so on so it's a 'magical' choice


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: yes its true the characters aren't mine…I know I know it's a very sad thing but I'm sure that I'll live.**

**AN: I think I'm on a writing spree…for you its great for me not so seeing as the last chapter I wrote I was up typing until 3:30 in the morning yawns but hay its worth it…oh and there is a point that Severus was there in the holidays and you'll find out later…enjoy ******

-_thoughts-_

_**-Severus' thoughts-**_

-normal-

There was dead silence in the hall as Alex, smiling brilliantly, got up off the stool and place Fearghas back on to it. He strode confidently towards the Slytherin table. The silence was broken by a lone clapping coming form the Gryffindor table where, Alex saw, Lily clapping. She smiled brilliantly at him and in return Alex gave a nod. Then the whole hall erupted in cat calls polite claps and mutterings.

Alex slid into the empty seat next to Severus who seemed surprised that Alex would even acknowledge his presents let alone sit next to him.

Dumbledore had stood up once more and the hall fell into silence. Dumbledore smiled down at the students. "Now, I believe there is a delicious feast waiting for us too eat so took in." with that Dumbledore sat and the plates pilled up with mounds of food.

Alex loaded his plate then turned to Severus, who was still looking stunned. "So, what sort of day you had today Severus?" when Severus didn't answer with his normal 'non-of-your-business' tripe Alex was beginning to get worried. But before he could say anything else a snobbish voice drawled, "You don't have to talk to him you know. I mean he's nothing special. But I can show you who to talk to and who not to." Alex looked over to the other side of the table and there was Lucius Malfoy grinning in, what could only be called, a seductive manner.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and replied in a calm, cold voice, "Thanks, but I know exactly who I want to talk to." With that he turned back to Severus, who had on hearing what Malfoy said lowered his head but said head shot up at Alex's return and when Alex was looking at him again hissed,

"Are you fucking mental? You just thru Lucius Malfoy's offer of friendship back into his face. Do you have a death wish?"

Alex snorted, "You mean offer to be his lap dog. And I can take care of myself." Severus glared at him and Alex gave a quiet chuckle and returned to his food.

As Alex stood to leave the great hall Severus grabbed his arm. "What?" asked a puzzled Alex.

"You don't know where the dormitory is." Stated Severus simply although there was a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh, right, yeah I was just getting my stuff?" Alex did some quick thinking and if anything he thought it probably just made things worse.

"The house elves will have moved it already."

"Well then, lead the way." Alex smiled turning towards the door. Severus just shook his head. _**He's defiantly hiding something. At any rate he seems to know a lot about the castle the locations of rooms and the people in them. He even made it up to the library the first day with out getting lost or stuck.**_

As they reached the doors there was a yell of "Alex, Snape!"

"Hey Lily." Smiled Alex, "So, how did Petunias recital go?"

"Oh it was brilliant!" Lily beamed at the fact that Alex remembered something so trivial that she had mentioned when she met him.

"Did I end up where you thought I would?" Alex smiled down at her. She stood at roughly 5'8 and had to look up at them.

"No you didn't. I thought you'd come and join me in Gryffindor so that we could gang up on Snapey but I see you went to the dark side!" she said this with mock seriousness but the twinkle in her eyes and the fact that she burst out laughing after a moment said out right that she was joking. Both Alex and Severus smirked at her. "But then again you can hel—"

"Oy Evans, why you talking to those slimy Slytherin's?" a very familiar voice shouted out to them.

AN: ok so this one is shorted then the last one but I am unfortunately in a rush so when I gat back you might be lucky I might write some more. We'll see:P


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I am really sorry for the long wait iv not been home in a few weeks and my computers been acting up (really need to get a new one) so for any and all that are still waiting for it the next chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places or objects that you recognise………however I am aloud to make stories with them but im not making money from it so we're all ok now back to the show…_

-_thoughts-_

_**-Severus' thoughts-**_

-normal-

Lilly turned eyes flashing dangerously. "Shut it Black. I can talk to who I want when I want and there's nothing you can do about it!" it was quite obvious by Lilly's tone that this was a conversation that they had had many times before.

Stood behind Lilly were the 4 marauders. Sirius was at the front with a sneer plastered on his face; James had a half amused half exasperated look on his face and was standing just behind and to the right of Sirius. Remus who stood a little further back looked just plain exasperated. And Peter who was stood right at the back bouncing on the balls of his feet so that he could see had a very worried look. Alex felt that same surge of emotion that he had in the Great Hall but some how he managed to keep all his feelings under wraps.

Before any one could say anything else Remus had pushed his way to the front of the group of Gryffindor's holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, welcome to the school."

Alex took the pale and slightly rough hand into his own and smiled up at Remus saying, "Alex Finley, Slytherin, it's a pleasure to be here."

As Remus returned the smile his hand was wrenched out of Alex's as Sirius shouted 'Hey!' and pulled Remus back by his waist his arms staying wrapped round him. "Don't touch slimy Slytherin's," grumbled Sirius his lips moving to the shell of Remus' ear, "coz then I won't want to touch you." This ending with a growl and a nip to Remus' ear.

"Does it really matter what house I'm in?" Alex asked exasperatedly though internally he was reeling. He had never known that Sirius and Remus had been…well, involved. No wonder Remus had been devastated when Sirius died. Werewolves only had one true life mate and if they died they went into a depression for months even years after their deaths. "I could have just as easily ended up in Gryffindor."

"Oh, it matters." Sneered Sirius. Alex was really starting to wonder at how this boy could end up to be his loving godfather. Ok he had always known that Sirius didn't like Severus but surly he had not hated every Slytherin? "Coz all you in Slytherin are Death Eaters!" _ah that explains it _Alex raised one eyebrow (a trait picked up from Severus). Turned to Lilly, completely dismissing Sirius and bid her good night. Alex then turned to Remus and spoke quietly, "Good night and I hope I didn't _contaminate _you too much for him." Then, after giving Sirius a scathing look, turned to James. "It was nice meeting you…?"

"James." James hastily added into the gap blushing slightly. He obviously agreed with Siri- (no he couldn't call him that. It would spoil Alex's memories of Sirius too much) Black but did not want to get into Lilly's bad books. He could now see were people were coming from. By this he meant both Snape and Remus of the future. His father had been a prat (that much was obvious by the fact that he agreed with Black) but he was growing up.

"And you too." Alex shot over the heads of the others at Pettigrew who merely squeaked in response. Alex then turned on his heel, gestured to Severus, who had just said good night to Lilly, to lead the way and walked off confidence oozing from him.

When they had reached an empty corridor in the dungeons Severus grabbed Alex's arm and spun him round to face him a serious look clouding his face. "Watch out for Black and Potter. Especially Black. He hates all Slytherin's even his brother and goes out of his way to make it difficult for us. Potter's only jealous though. Because Evans talks to me. Just don't let your guard down around them."

"I'll keep an eye on them but don't worry I can handle my self."

As Alex walked away he missed the whispered "You have no idea how bad they can get."

As the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years walked into the first lesson of the year Alex had a good look around. Last night there had been no one in the common room so Alex and Severus had just gone to bed. Alex was delighted to find out that he would be sharing a room with Severus. It seemed that the Slytherin's got on better in tow then in groups and had been housed accordingly. Before Alex had arrived there had been an odd number and Severus had a room to him self. Not any more.

As he surveyed the room Alex saw Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom-to-be whispering in a corner. Lilly was leaning against her desk talking with a witch that looked like Seamus' mum. Then there was Andromeda Black sitting quietly reading her book. When Alex had nearly knocked her over this morning there had been a bit of a commotion but in the end it had sorted out well and Alex could say he had a new friend. Before he could continues his perusal of the class Alex felt a disturbance in the air behind him. Alex reached for his wand while casting an absorbing shield around himself and Severus who was sat next to him nose in a potions book and lost to the world around him. Alex spoke quietly to Black without even turning to look at him. "You do know that that borders on dark magic don't you?"

"Shut it Finley," sneered Black caught off guard for the shield that had come up. "Anyway only someone who uses Dark Magic would be able to tell." There was triumphed in his voice.

"Not necessarily Black. Dumbledore would have been able to tell you."

"Yeah, well, that's Dumbledore though init." Black was now getting angry at how calm Alex was staying.

"Whose to say I'm not related to Dumbledore?" asked Alex interested in how well that would go down. But before he got an answer Professor Flitwick bounded in excitedly.

Flitwick was still as tiny as ever but he had a lot more colour to his hair. In fact Alex was quite surprised to find out that Professor Flitwick had vibrant orange hair.

As Flitwick started his lecture Alex had to nudge Severus hard in the ribs to get him out of his book and listening. Severus hadn't even stirred when Black had been yelling and if Alex hadn't nudged him he was pretty sure that Severus would have still been reading his book. As it was that meant that Alex only caught the last bit of Professor Flitwick's words.

"So," the Professor squeaked, "who can tell me what a patronus is?" after a moment, when no one had put their hand up Alex put his tentatively into the air. "Yes, Mr. Finley?" all eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Well, sir" Alex began not quite sure how to put into words what he new. "A patronus is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell, and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other dark creatures. However if the caster is too weak or not determined enough then they will get merely a whisp of silver mist which will help but not last for very long."

Professor Flitwick was beaming at him. "Oh well done. I couldn't have put it better my self. Yes as Mr. Finley just told us it is a protector against dark creatures. It lives off our happy memories so the stronger the memory the more likely that your patronus will be strong. However don't be disheartened if you do not acheve a full patronus it is very difficult to do so. Now, I don't supose you know the incantation do you?" this next excited question was directed at Alex.

"Yes sir. Its Expecto Patronum." Alex was feeling very detached at this point he just knew that Flitwick was going to ask him to cast one.

"And can you cast one?" Alex nodded mutly. "Go on then." The Professor's excitement was tangibal in the air. Alex raised his wand (dispite not needing to use it) and entoned forcefuly "_Expecto Patronum_". His silver stag burst from the end of Alex's wand and cantered round the room looking for dementord when it found none it came back to Alex to have his head patted then disapeared back into thin air. Somewhere behind him Alex heard James Potter's voice whisper "Prongs?".

The rest of the lesson went smoothly with Alex helping those who asked, mainly Lilly and Severus. This consiquently ended the lesson with only two other people, apparte from Lilly and Severus coming close to producing their full patronus. Those two were Remus Lupin and Andromeda Black. When the Slytherin 7th years walked out of the room it was with 60 points added to their house inings.

It was in potions the next day that Alex found out that he had a liking to another subject. He found that it was much easier to brew a potion with out the 'great bat' swooping down on him every 5 minuets. He found himself relaxing very much in the same manner that he did when cooking. Alex had found a great passion for cooking that helped in his potions grade. However when Alex looked over at Severus his jaw dropped. Severus was brewing three potions at once while reading a book and making notes. It was easy to see why this man was a potions genius. _No wonder Snape got so fed up with us I mean look at him. Severus is completely at ease were as most people don't see the beauty in potion making. Severus just can't understand people who treat potions as a joke and consequently gets pissed off. _Severus' potion making skills though were purely instinctual. Just as Alex's flying skills and affinity for defence were.

"Stop Alex!" Severus hadn't even looked up, "You need to put the doxie wings in now stir clockwise twice _then_ the daisy roots."

"Oh thanks. I wouldn't be able to get this right any way until I've done it once." The apology was covering Alex's voice and smile. Severus blushed slightly at the sight of the smile. _**Oh Merlin, I love it when he smiles it lights his whole face up.**_

" I think I know a way to help you there." Stated Severus his voice slightly gruff. He coughed to clear his throat. "All you need to do is visualise what the reaction will be with each ingredient you put in before you start so that you know what to expect from it." Severus calmly stirred his potion. Ignoring the sudden commotion from the back of the class when one of the Hufflepuff's set their cauldron on fire.

"Whoa thanks. I think that'll help a load." Alex glanced at Severus contemplating for a moment. Then added. "If you ever need anything in return just ask me." They spent the rest of the lesson in silence. Severus contemplating what he could ask Alex for while Alex tried to figure out how this kind, shy boy had turned into his snarky, git of a potions master.

On the first Friday Alex and Severus both had a free period before lunch, which they decided to use as time to study out side. Alex had been wanting to go and sit by the lake but had to compromise when they saw that the giant squid had taken up the bank space. They were now sat in the shade of a weeping willow that afforded privacy but also a good prospect of the grounds and castle. They must have been working for about only 15 minuets when Severus suddenly sat up, he had been lying on his stomach, and looked intently at Alex. Alex had known that something was on Severus' mind but couldn't figure out what it was so he waited patiently as Severus gathered his thoughts and said, "You've been to Hogwarts before haven't you?"

"Er…um…" Alex didn't want to lie to his best friend (for that was what he thought of Severus as) but he couldn't really tell him the truth. Could he? "Why do you ask?" Alex decided to hide behind his own question.

"Well, you know the school better then I do. And I've been going here for 7 years you for 5 days. You seem to know some of the people but they don't seem to know you. And you keep on letting thinks slip that you shouldn't know."

Alex knew that Severus was sharp. But not that sharp. However Alex supposed that it was hard to keep his cover completely 24/7. Alex could see no way about this he was going to have to tell Severus the truth. Or at least part of it. But not with out precautions. "Listen Severus. If I'm going to tell you then I need you to take the wizard's oath or an unbreakable vow. Its not because I don't trust you." Alex quickly added at the flash of hurt that came into Severus' eyes. "I don't trust anyone else is all." Alex looked deep into Severus' eyes pleading with him to understand.

How could Severus refuse those eyes? Those deep emeralds burning with a deep fire. "Very Well." Severus held his hand out. Alex grasped it and called for Fawkes to witness.

"Do you Severus Snape solemnly swear to reveal none of which I, Alexander Finley, am about to reveal to another soul living or dead?" Alex looked deep into Severus' trust shining in them.

"I, Severus Snape, solemnly swear that I will reveal none of what Alexander Finley is about to reveal to me to another soul living nor dead." A band of fire encircled their ands and made the green and black eyes flicker with the reflected firelight before Fawkes chirped and the binding as well as the bird disappeared.

"Well then will you tell me now?" Severus asked impatiently as Alex set up a privacy barrier so as not to be over heard. When Alex turned back he looked Severus straight in the eye with seriousness shrouding him like a cloak, braced himself then opened his mouth to speak the fateful words, "Severus…I'm from the future."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the coments but i'm afraid to say I wont be continuing this fic. I'm sorry. Really sorry cause i hate authrs that do this and now i'm doing it *shakes head at self*.

However, I can give you an overview of what was going to happen.

Basocally Harry/Alex tells Sev that he's from the future as you well know but not in what context i.e. not that theres been a war with voldy and that he was accidentally sent back in time blah blah blah.

Now, I was thinking of making the stuck in the past thing permenant, but i wasnt sure. After all once Harrys there he's gonna change stuff no matter what. Sev already has him as a love interest and if Harry's still there when his parents die then Sev wont have so much to suffer and become a double agent. As it is Harry would probably make sure Sev wosnt a death eater any way. Therefore changes a lot of the events that happen and therefore 'Alex' wouldnt exist. [and that would creat a tragedy, and i hate tragedys] so i wasnt quite sure where to take it. Have Harry return after telling sev what to do in a letter and reunite when he kills voldy [because he will, one way or another kill voldy]. My other train of thought was to make him kill voldy in maruders time as well. But that would once again put me in the 'Alex' dies category. :(

BUUUUUT ultimatly i probably would have made it so that 'Alex' does kill voldy but some how gets stuck in a time hole i.e. he cant escape. he doesnt go back to his original time but stays with sev :) this would mean that the war never happened his parents would still be alive. He [yet not him] would be born to his parents and live with them happily ever after. all good. eccept for you know the general day to day fighting of sev, james and sirius. Life goes on, only its a brighter future for everyone and time really has been reversed!

well there you have it. I hope that this to some extent puts you at ease about what could have been.

I'm really really sorry that i'm not continuing it :(

Thanks for reading so far.

Alice


End file.
